


The In-Between Moments

by ArrowheadProductions



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Dialogue, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Love, Missing Scene, Romance, Smut, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowheadProductions/pseuds/ArrowheadProductions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Oliver and Felicity scenes through out the series, because we all know a lot more happens than meets the eye. This is not a spoiler-free zone.</p><p>(Ratings for each chapter will differ and be addressed)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spoilers [4x04]

**Author's Note:**

> Although this will be a series of oneshots involving Olicity, here's a Thea and Oliver Dialgoue discussing how Thea almost ruined quite a large surprise.

            "I know you  _think_ we need to talk about my getting involved in the field again, but I swear, Ollie. I feel better."

            "Oh, we  _are_ going to talk about that, but that's not why I brought you here." Oliver gestured to the small cafe. "If I wanted to criticize your fighting, given your recent bloodlust, I'd do so wrapped in bubble wrap."

            "Amazing. You left as a broody, self-sacrificing killer and returned as Betty Crocker with jokes. Are we sure Felicity isn't a meta-human? You know, the good kind that puts broken people together again?"

            He chuckled. "She is something."

            "I'm serious, Ollie. I have never seen you smile this much in my entire life."

            "Even when I was 12 and I got a Nintendo 64 for Christmas?"

            "Given that I was like 3 and don't even remember that experience... yeah. I'd say so."

            "She's a lot more fun than the Nintendo 64 anyway."

            "Okay... ew."

            "I didn't mean like that. Why would I mean it like that?"

            "Because you explored the most exotic parts of the world on a romantic 5 month getaway. Besides, that girl let's more Freudian slips fly than the man, himself. I think the second something comes to her head she says it."

            "You are not wrong about that."

            "You're smiling again." Thea nudged him and after a moment of silence, she furrowed her brow. "Put a ring on it."

            "Shh... Keep your voice low."

            "What? You and I both know old man Fran is deaf as they come and Felicity isn't honing in on your every move like some psychopath that I'm sure you've dealt with at some point."

            "I just really want it to be a surprise."

            "I get that."

            "Which is why I brought you here."

            "... Oh."

            "Yeah,  _oh._ What the hell were you thinking?"

            "I was thinking you texted me saying 'meet Felicity and I downtown in an hour we've got big news. Felicity will text you the deets.' and I assumed "big news" meant the biggest of all news. By the way, no one uses the phrase 'deets' anymore."

            "Okay, fine, but why in God's name would I bring you guys to Sebastian Blood's old campaign office to drop that sort of news?"

            "Because maybe it was going to have some kind of sentimental meaning that I wasn't a part of. I did just find out about you last year. I didn't find out about you and Felicity until like 6 and half months ago."

            "Aside from her being kidnapped by Brother Blood two summers ago, no. That wasn't sentimental either. And we didn't get together until 6 months ago."

            "Yeah, but you've loved her for a while, I'm assuming."

            "I don't know how long."

            "What? Come on. When you were with Laurel you pinpointed the exact moment you knew you loved her and that was when you met her. You have to have some inkling."

            "I... When I met Felicity, I was still harping over Laurel and I'd just come back from the island. Everything was fresh and terrifying. I was this machine who couldn't turn off the killer in me. I was an assassin among civilians and everyone and everything was just targets and numbers to me. When I met her, I didn't feel that way anymore. She was so different from anyone I'd ever encountered. She was a person who didn't treat me like a stranger, but didn't expect anything profound from me either. I tried to lie to her and I could tell she didn't buy any of it. She was chewing on this red pen and babbling about how dad died and I didn't. Then she started going on about Shakespeare. It was a mess, really."

            "Doesn't sound like a bad mess."

            "Not at all. I don't think there's a specific moment where I fell in love with her. It was like everything that ever happened between she and I stacked up until the evidence was overwhelmingly clear. I gradually thought about her more and more as time progressed. For a little while I could deny it, but the second I vocally said it for the first time, no matter how many times I thought it beforehand, it became real. It was like it was sealed by the universe or something. Ever since then, it's only increased."

            Thea picked a fry off her plate and pointed it at him in amusement. "You know what all that sounds like?"

            "What?"

            "The perfect thing to include in a proposal."

            "I need to find the right moment."

            "It's not about the perfect time or place. It's just about you and her. I don't think she'd care if you proposed in front of a trashcan. She'll say yes, regardless."

            "You think so?"

            "Ollie, are you kidding me? The way she looks at you is only seen in disney movies. Princess movies, even. She is beaming with so much pride in your whether it be for this mayoral campaign or being the man in green. She loves you and you make her happy. She uprouted her entire life to go away with you for a few months, allowed herself to be kidnapped on numerous occasions, and flew in a freaking supersuit to save you as you plummeted to your death."

            "She hates heights." He beamed at the glorious memory. "You're right, Thea. I think I know when I'm going to propose."

            "Oooh when?" She squealed.

            "I'm not telling you!"

            "Why?"

            "You'll spoil it."


	2. Mile-High Revelations [2x06]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity stumble across game-changing factoids about each other on the way back from Russia.

            Oliver sat silently beside an equally silent Felicity as they had been for the past three hours. Diggle was in the back of the plane cuddling with Lyla, who he was obviously still head over heels in love with. Isabel hung out with the pilot in the cockpit. Of course without disappearing she couldn't do without making a snide remark that only made Oliver's life more difficult.

            "If you want to join the 'Mile-High Club' you know where to find me."

            From then on, Felicity was silent. She wouldn't even look in Oliver's direction. He hadn't felt this degree of shame since the day he woke up and realized he publicly peed all over a cop car and beat up a photographer. What happened in Russia certainly did not stay in Russia. Maybe as far as Oliver and Isabel's sexual relationship went, it did, but whatever anger Felicity held towards Oliver was still very ongoing. He'd spent the past few hours debating on whether to ask her about it. They were as good as alone and she was somewhat forced to acknowledge his words and not brush them off with a half-hearted quip.

            He couldn't take the cold shoulder for much longer. Felicity usually had a way of derailing him in the best way possible. He could allow himself to feel better about the events that went on around him. When he got lost in her series of babbles, he would focus so adamantly on her jumbled phrases and sentences that everything else seemed so gloriously far away. She could always bring a smile to his face, despite the occasion. He could really use some of that hope at this point, considering what he'd be returning to when they got home. His mother was being put on trial with the death penalty hanging over her head. He might never see her in the light of day ever again. He just wanted to feel okay.

            He just wanted to speak to her.

            "Felicity..." He began. "Please talk to me."

            She turned her head to him in surprise. "You say that like I've been ignoring you. You haven't spoken in three hours!"

            "Which isn't unlike me." He countered. "You, on the other hand, seem troubled."

            "We got Lyla back. Dig's happy. Why would I be troubled?"

            "You tell me."

            She paused for a moment, staring straight towards the front of the plane. "I'm a little nervous that she's so close to the controls and the pilot. I feel like that was a bad seating arrangement decision on our parts."

            "Would you rather sit up there?"

            Her jaw tightened. "No."

            That was a dumb question to ask. She wasn't upset about the seating arrangements. She was mad he slept with Isabel in the first place. What he couldn't figure out was why? They weren't together and there was never any proposition of them being together. As far as Oliver was concerned, he never dropped any hints to lead her on. He wasn't even sure if Felicity liked him in that way. In the beginning, it was clear she had a schoolgirl's crush, but it never escalated beyond that, right? Actually, he didn't know. What he really couldn't understand was how bothered he was that she was bothered with him. He wanted to know why this was happening and what he could do to make it better. He needed to make it better somehow. But why did he feel so compelled?

            "Then what is it? You know me. I'm awful at picking up hints."

            "Yeah, you are." She muttered. 

            "I'm sorry." He said earnestly. "I don't know what I did wrong, but I'm sorry."

            "Oliver." She closed the magazine that she was only pretending to read. "I'll tell you what you  _did_ wrong. You  _did_ her. Her. You picked one of the most awful women on the face of the earth to sleep with and you act like you just spilled a drink on someone by accident. She's mean and she hates me and I think she hates you, too."

            "She doesn't  _hate--_ "

            "-Yes she does."

            "She's just jealous." He blurted out.

            "Jealous? Of what? She's powerful, rich, and beautiful."

            "I think you're beautiful." His eyes sort of flickered to the floor as if he couldn't meet her eyes at the tender statement. If she wasn't so annoyed, she'd be able to focus on how cute it was. 

            Her eyebrows shot upward and she tried her best not to let the comment melt her current state. A tiny compliment wasn't about to uplift her into the heavens and rain down happiness, even though she couldn't help but feel relieved that he had somewhat noticed her aside from her tech capabilities. She willed herself not to go on a babbling rant in an attempt to "smooth" over the pinkness that was surely flooding her cheeks.

            "I think she's evil."

            "Okay. I won't sleep with her again."

            "Ever?"

            "Ever."

            "That's it? I say no and you're ready to lock it in a box when it comes to her?"            

            He winced at her wording. "Er... yeah, I guess."

            She sat up straight. "Why?"

            He shrugged. "I feel guilty for making you feel... whatever you're feeling."

            "Don't feel guilty on my account! I'm not... I don't know what I'm feeling, but I certainly don't want you to feel like you're cheating on me. Not that you are, because we are just friends. We're as friendly as they get, total platonic relationship goals right here. I mean, if we weren't, by logic and by your track record, we would have been inducted into the 'Mile-High Club', not that I want to. I am happy you won't be reaching it with Isabel though. Not because I was jealous, but because she's vindictive and you don't need that kind of man-trap in your life."

            He grinned at her babbling. He could feel his heart warming up his entire being. God, he loved her.

            Wait... What?

            "Oliver, are you okay?"

            No. And Yes. But Nope.

 

            At one point at night when Oliver was fast asleep, Felicity got up to move to the bathroom, when she came across a very drunk Isabel attempting to do the same thing.

            "Already finished, huh?" She slurred.

            Felicity rolled her eyes. "Oliver and I are not sleeping together. And if we were, that was six hours ago."

            "That's surprising. He sleeps with everyone. Which begs the question: what's wrong with you?"

            "I have to pee. That's the only problem I'm concerning myself with."

            "You are such a little smart-ass. I don't know what he see's in you."

            "He doesn't see anything."

            "Because you don't sleep together, whatever. My point is: you are not worth ruining good sex over."

            "Again, I really need to go to the bathroom." She really didn't need details.

            "I got him off and how does he repay me?"

            "I really don't want to--"

            "--Saying YOUR name."

            Wait... What? 

            "I guess the real question at hand here is... Why didn't he sleep with you instead?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was so hard to write this without damaging the canon (and wonderful) scene at the end of this episode. I couldn't have them talk too in depth about the issue without Felicity asking why so I just focused on how much she hates Isabel and how Oliver cares for Felicity too much to let anything get in the way of that.


	3. Pushups [3x23]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Oliver doesn't have the equipment of the Arrow lair at his disposal, he finds other, more motivating, ways to stay in shape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place fairly shortly after Oliver and Felicity begin their romantic getaway. I need fluff from happier times right now.

            "You have huge arms." Felicity mused as she and Oliver walked hand in hand on the beach. She would never get used to admiring his physique. Now that they were together and had the world ahead of them, she could enjoy details all she wanted. She couldn't deny the fact that he was absolutely gorgeous, the way his skin glistened in the sun, each muscle popping in the most unfair ways. Her mouth was watering as if they hadn't had more than their fair share of sex. The first 72 hours were nothing but sex, eating, and sleeping. Now that they reached the two week mark, they could interact in public without (always) having to be yanked into a bathroom. It was nice.

            "Thank you for noticing." He chuckled. God, he looked so at peace with the world. She would do anything to keep that eased look on his face. It made her heart melt in about a million different directions, warming every part in her body.

            She turned to him and squeezed his biceps, stopping their trek. "Oh I noticed a long time ago. I just haven't been allowed to say anything."

            "If my memory serves me right, that's never stopped you before."

            "Oh believe it or not, that was filtered-Felicity. Unfiltered-Felicity is out to play."

            He placed his hands on her hips, fingers toying with the purple bathing suit ties at her side. It still amazed him that he could just touch her at any time, because they together now. He loved her and she loved him. 

            "Play?"

            "Yes and seriously, my mouth has been so thankful these past two weeks."

            He snorted. 

            "Okay, not what I meant, but now that you mention it..." She trailed off by standing on her toes to meet his lips.

            He pecked her lips again before continuing their walk through the sand. "Well, I hope I can keep up with these arms, because I haven't had any time to work out since you stole me away."

            She gaped. "Oliver Queen, this was  _your_ idea."

            "Thank you for reminding me." He grinned.

            "I'm just saying it's not my fault if you get flabby."

            "I will  _not_ be getting flabby."

            "I'd still love you."

            "That's great, but I am  _not_ getting flabby." He threw an arm around her shoulders. "I love working out."

            "You, my love, are crazy."

            "I just need to find new ways to workout, because you're distracting and I don't exactly have a travel Salmon Ladder."

            "Damn." She muttered. "Hey, what's your all-time record for push-ups?"

            "1,000, why?"

            "I think you can do 1,001."

            So, Oliver and Felicity made their way back to their temporary bungalow and Oliver stepped onto the deck and began doing (shirtless) pushups. She would walk by and watch him, enjoying even more as his back muscles constricted and expanded with every movement. The determined look on his face was all the more attractive. However, what topped her off was the layer of developing moisture around all the right places.

            "God, you're so hot." She leaned against the doorframe, hand over heart. 

            He huffed. "Did you mean to say that out loud?"

            "No, but I don't regret it."

            He glanced up at her. "Good."

            "You okay?"

            "Getting... Tired."

            "How many are you up to?"

            "900."

            "Oh well that just won't do." She got down to the floor.

            "What are you doing?"

            "Lift one arm." She ordered and slid underneath him. "Proceed."

            He grinned above her as he slowly lowered himself and she rewarded him with a chaste kiss. Then, he pulled away with a goofy grin on his face that she was sure matched hers. This time, he lowered himself quicker to meet her lips and continued the process.

            "You should be a personal trainer."

            "903. I guess if IT work doesn't pan out then I have a back up gig."

            The process occurred until Oliver was about to complete his final pushup. 

            "Alright, Queen, one more. Then, you get tongue."

            "Tongue?" He breathed.

            "Mhmm."

            He hurried through his final pushup and flopped down on top of her.

            "Mmpf... 1,001. You did it. And now you're crushing me."

            "Tired."

            "Oliver, as much as I love it when you're all hot and sweaty, I can't appreciate this."

            "I used too much energy. Can't get up."

            "You foraged for your life on a hellish island, fought off unbreakable men, and beat the league of assassins. You're telling me you're tired now?"

            "Yep."

            "Too tired for anything?"

            "Yep."

            "Anything..."

            "Yep."

            "Even a full-body massage?"

            He perked his head up. "Full-body?"

            "I'm very attentive..." She ran her hands up and down his back. "As you already know from previous experience."

            He effortlessly hopped to his feet and she stared up at him in awe.

            "You're not tired!"

            He pulled her to her feet and hoisted her over his shoulder. "You're just a really good trainer."

            

 


	4. Oxygen [4x09]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver decides that he can't wait any longer and he shouldn't have waited as long as he did, because life with Felicity Smoak is precious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set between the scene where they all return from Darhk's attack and the proposal (*squeals* OH MY GOD THEY'RE ENGAGED).

            The loft was a stark contrast to the hysteria that followed them for the past 24 hours. It was entirely still and free from mayhem and despair (unless you lift the rug near the fireplace and remember where Thea was stabbed). It astounded Oliver how the calm always awaited them after their countless brushes with death.

            Ever since the event, Oliver couldn't take his eyes away from Felicity, terrified that if he did, Darhk would scoop her up and take her far away where he couldn't save her. He knew she hated it when he sacrificed himself and that perhaps tonight's actions truly were a regression from his past, but he would go to any depths to save and protect her. She was right, though. He couldn't make her do anything and that included accepting constant protection. Felicity wanted a life. She wanted both.

            And she wanted one with him.

            This thought rang through his skull constantly when he thought he was saying his final goodbye to her. The image of her crying and repeating her love for him as he stared helplessly. He could have sworn he felt his heart drop down to the pits of his stomach. Regret and remorse already taking over every will in his being. He couldn't be anything without her. She was where the real him started and where he had every intention of finishing. Why had he been so near-sighted to hold back on that? Never for a moment did he doubt the fact that he wanted to marry her. Again, maybe remnants of old behavior crept into the spotlight, showing that he wasn't a completely healed man. Hell, he was keeping a life-changing secret from her. He still needed to work that out, but at another time.

            At a time where he wasn't constantly dabbling with the thought of losing her forever. Every time that image crossed his mind, he felt himself descending into the abyss. He loved her more than he'd ever loved anyone or anything and it didn't scare him. It didn't appear to scare her either, because she gives herself to him so willingly. She sees him through clear eyes and accepts whatever is there, good or bad, thus giving him the desire to always be better. She inspired him. 

            He must have been particularly sunken in his own headspace, because Felicity's hand squeezed his bicep reassuringly. 

            He snapped out of the nightmarish daze and attempted to place a smile on his face. He never wanted her to worry, even if it was inevitable, but she could always see through his facade. 

            "Hey." Was all she said, but in a way it was all she needed to say. Her voice soothed his aching soul in the simplest and most gratifying ways. He couldn't keep himself from reaching out to touch her, to prove that she's real. Their hands fit together like they were molded for one another. He ran his thumb over her hand, callous meeting silk, and it sent a shiver up his spine.

            "Hi." He responded quietly. 

            She tilted her head at him as if he were a program she needed to study or a software in need of encoding. She looked tired with her previously perfect hair loosely dangling in all directions and makeup smudged from the emotional toll of the day. It was hard to believe that 24 hours ago, he thought his biggest threat would be her in that dress of enticing zippers. Now, they were returning from the start of a war, one that he knew they'd continue to fight together. She made that very clear in the prison cell. The thought of that particular moment made his heart skip.

            "You look lost."

            "I would have been." He ran his hands up her arms, warming any chill that graced her skin. "If I'd lost you. When you were in that tank tonight... I couldn't breathe. My lungs burned and I felt like I was dying with you."

            Her eyes were glazed over. "Oliver..."

            "I can't even think about that." He swallowed. "The thought makes me lose air."

            "You saved me, like you always do."

            "What if I can't someday? Darhk is going to keep trying. And if it's not Darhk, it's going to be the next guy. Every villain in our business is going to target you, because killing you is killing me."

            There was loud silence for a moment before her hands reached his cheeks. "Life is dangerous, but it's also sacred and finite."

            "Which is why I can't keep being stupid."

            She kicked off her heels and stepped so she was pushed up against him, nose brushing across the scruff of his chin in a tender manner. Her arms looped tightly around his waist. He turned his head down to meet her gaze. Ever so gently, he kissed the tip of her nose, making her wrinkle it in the most adorable fashion he'd ever seen, even if she'd done it a million times in response before. It always progressed.

            "You, my love, are not stupid."

            "I beg to differ. I need to be stronger."

            "How were you supposed to know that Damien Darhk is apparently a Hitler-wannabe? Then again, it doesn't exactly surprise me per say, considering the man has no qualms annihilating anyone in his path. Not to mention he picked Hanukah to debut his little plan. What a creep."

            "I... I don't mean about that." He intensified his gaze into her eyes, hoping to set a message.

            Message received.

            "Oh..."

            "I don't want you to think for a second that I ever didn't want to marry you. I just... I had the ring, the words, the presentation..."

            "The soufflés, huh?" her tone of voice was teasing, but the twinkle in her eyes told Oliver that Felicity appreciated how big of a sap he could be. In fact, she often relished in the truth that her big, bad boyfriend was a pile of mush at heart, especially when so few could see that to be the case.

            He looked down, feeling his own grin evaporating some of the remaining tension. "Corny?"

            "Oh completely. We're dangerously approaching rom-com territory."

            He chuckled and he absently played with the zippers on the side of her dress. "I wanted it to be perfect. You deserve that."

            Reaching out to unbutton the top of his shirt, Felicity inched forward so their mouths were brushing against each other. His eyes were already closed and basking in her light as she watched ease fall over his face. She wanted to kiss every worried line that appeared on his soulful being. He didn't deserve such strife or emotional burden, but the man carried it willingly so others didn't have to. It was one of the reasons she loved him.

            "Can I let you in on a little secret?"

            "Mhmm." 

            "However, whenever, wherever you do it, it's going to be perfect to me." And with that, she sealed the minute distance between them and enveloped herself to him. It didn't matter to her whether Oliver shouted it off the rooftops or if he even had a ring. At the end of the day, it was just the two of them and that was all she needed and wanted.

            As he had countless other times, he scooped her into his arms, never straying from her mouth and only deepening the exchange, and walked them up the stairs and into their bedroom. As he lay her on their bed with ease and tenderness, fervor and need building between them both, he couldn't stop himself from grinning at her. He crawled on top of her, undoing the zippers that firmly held his attention when she'd first put it on, cherishing every last piece of her. He could have lost her tonight, but he didn't and needed physical assurance that she was there, despite her many reminders. He needed to feel her, be one with her. By the way her fingers dug into his back, she appeared to feel the same way. Her air became his and he never felt more cleansed. 

            He never thought the day would come where he'd be thankful that Detective Lance had a date, because now he got to make love to his girlfriend for the last time.

            Before she would become his fiancee. 

            

            

            


	5. Honesty Hour [2x14]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time, Felicity verbally talks (more like babbles) to someone about her feelings for Oliver. And no, that someone is not herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during the time Diggle and Felicity needed to reboot the lair.

Diggle never knew a side of Felicity Smoak that wasn't completely and indeniably adorable. He'd seen every spectrum of emotion from her and it never rendered him with anything except that she resembled a puppy in everything she did. Even when she was threatening and serious, she was still cute. It was just her way. He never said anything to her about it, because that would only further frustrate her.

However, she may have reached peak cuteness in her current state. That is, aggressively yanking wires from her computer's main system and cursing every time she was shocked or things would appear to worsen. Felicity had apparently been working with computers since she was seven, so struggle for her with technology was not something she was accustom to.

"Dammit... Crap... oh, you stupid, piece of- what the fu- seriously? Work, dammit. I gave you months of my time, raising you as my own and this is how you treat me? Bullshit. OUCH. Stop it."

This had been going on for an hour now and Felicity's anger only escalated.

"Ya know, I get that angry every time I do something I can't understand on my phone. Like changing that God-awful ringtone." He chortled, trying to lighten her mood. "What was that called again? Chanting Oranges?"

"Dancing Coconuts." The crease in her brow didn't fade as she wiped sweat from her forehead. You would think the woman was performing brain surgery. He had half a mind to get her a wet sponge.

"Asshole... Messing me up..."

"My point is, you're smart with this stuff, Felicity. You're going to figure it out. Don't let Tockman get into your head."

" _He's_ not." She muttered quietly and gazed down at the stray wires in her hands. After a moment, she looked up from her crouched position and met eye contact with him for the first time she'd started making repairs. "This isn't about Tockman. Well, I mean, it is but it isn't."

"This is about Oliver. And Sara." He finished. "I take it you're finally ready to fess up about this."

"Not to him. Never to him, probably." She shrugged and looked back down. "I dunno."

"Felicity Smoak, in all my time of knowing you, you've always known no matter what it is. You always have something to say. Now, spit it out."

She stood up from her position and walked over to where he sat and slid onto the table, legs crossed and her hands sitting on her lap. "Okay, fine... I like him. And by like him I don't just mean that he's a swell guy, even though he is, or even as a friend, even though I do like him as a friend. I like him in both those ways but also in the "heart-eyed, butterflies, Vanessa Carlton's _Thousand Miles_ " kind of like."

" _Nooooooooo, really?_ Never noticed." 

"Is it that obvious?" She groaned as she rested her head in her hands, massaging her temples. "I know I blurt out whatever comes to my mind but I like to tell myself I'm a little discrete about this."

"i do have eyes and ears, so yeah."

"How long have you known? You know, so I can track how long I've managed to look ridiculous."

"When did we first meet?"

"Oh no! Are you kidding me?"

"You wear your "heart eyes" for him pretty proudly. Especially when you drop some of those fresh Freudian slips."

"Crap, did he tell you about how I want him inside me?"

Diggle choked. "Felicity!"

Her eyes went wide as her face turned crimson. "Noooooooo. No no no! I didn't mean it like that just now. I didn't even mean it like that when I said it originally. I was talking about my ear, okay? I see your point, though."

He shivered. "Let's move on. Anyway, if it helps, I don't think Oliver has a clue. Then again, he and I don't really gossip about our feelings to each other. We are both oblivious about this kind of thing."

"That is for the best, probably. I'm so far off his radar of women that it would only make things weird."

"And you don't like that."

"Look, when I signed on to all of this, I knew I was not walking away with Oliver Queen on my arm. A guy like that just doesn't go for a girl like me and that's okay. He has a type and as long as that type makes him happy, I'm completely fine with it. I don't feel "friendzoned" or anything like that. He and I were never on that level with each other, so I never let myself think about what if's, because I refused to be that girl."

"So what changed? He's had girlfriends in the past and you never seemed this... for lack of a better word, jealous."

"Isabel Rochev." She said softly. "When we were rescuing Lyla from Russia's "Game of Thrones-ian" prison, Oliver hooked up with that terrible woman and I was upset, because yes I was probably a little bit jealous but that wasn't the dominant feeling. I was angry because he was messing around with awful people he didn't care about instead of letting himself truly feel. And at first, I thought this was his way of trying to suppress lingering emotions for Laurel, because cmon, it was always about Laurel. It was a fair assumption and one that I was still hurt by. I want him to be happy and I mean really and truly happy with someone, because I think he deserves that."

"But?"

"Oliver told me he couldn't be with someone he really cares about because of the life we lead." The memory clearly set deep within her soul, because Felicity's eyes were wistful for a second before changing back to reality. "And honestly? The way he said it, the way he looked at me so intently, made me realize that he wasn't talking about Laurel at all. Dig, for a moment, I honestly believed he was talking about me. Or maybe I wanted him to be. Either way, I've just been noticing differences between the two of us and I don't feel like I'm crazy for seeing them sometimes."

"Oh you're not." Diggle shook his head with a light smile on his face. "He was so jealous of Barry Allen. Now, I think he likes the kid, but I swore he was going to snap his neck if he looked at you and Barry dancing for another second."

A small smile appeared on her face as she wrinkled her nose. "Really? I thought he was just being territorial about our case and his identity and all that jazz. He can be a bit of a spazz."

"True, but that's not what that was. If there's one emotion I can recognize, it's jealousy, which brings me back to you. So because he said that to you, you've been thinking about the two of you."

"Not _just_ because of that. There was when he saved me from the Count. That definitely heightened my emotions and made things clearer. There was Barry constantly pointing out how much I liked Oliver. I tried to deny it then to him, because I wanted a thing with him, you know? I wanted to attempt some kind of romantic life, but my emotions towards Oliver were clearly too vibrant. Then to top things off, Oliver went on about how much he needs me and relies on me and how we're partners. Now he's with Sara and I hate myself for feeling this way."

"Felicity, it's understandable that you're a little jealous. You're allowed to be."

"Sara's perfect." She sighed. "And he deserves that. He's not mine and I don't expect he ever will be. I know this, but the small part of me that's not rational is taking over. I hate how much I _love_ him."

Diggle's eyes flickered from sympathetic to alert. "What did you just say?"

She furrowed her brow in confusion before spluttering random words in an incoherent manner. "Uh... No... Love... Not... What? Hot here? Haha yeah no, me?"

"You love him."

"Well..." She finally calmed down after a longer series of jibberish. "Yeah. From the moment I brought him down to you when he was shot and bloody... God, I really do pick the most romantic moments to fall, don't I? Does that say something about my character?"

"I think says that if anyone deserves to get the guy, it's you."

"Thank you." Felicity said softly. "But I meant it when I said I just want him to be happy. Yeah, I'm feeling left out right now, but I like Sara and I think she's a great addition to our team. I'm a big girl. I just... Need to sort out my feelings and maybe prove myself a bit."

"Oliver knows you're awesome. And so do I. You don't need to prove anything."

"I love you, John." She smiled brightly before recoiling. "Not like that, I swear! Ew. Not that you're unattractive. You're just like a big brother to me and with Lyla and picturing you in a remotely sexual way makes me feel sick because of those things among other Oliver-related things. He kind of takes up my-"

"-okay, understood." He laughed. "Now, let's fix this thing."

"Eh... Dig? First of all, thank you so much for listening to me. Second, there's not really much you can do here either."

"... Right."

After he left, Felicity sighed and drew up a plan in her mind. She would catch Tockman. No one outsmarts Felicity Smoak. Even if she didn't need to prove herself to the team, she wanted to prove something to herself. Part of her was itching to impress Oliver again even though nothing would come from it.

Self-destruction was a popular quality on Team Arrow.


	6. Laney Boggs [1x12]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy Merlyn, despite certain assumptions, is no dummy especially when it comes to Oliver Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reallyyyyyyyyyyy just wanted to write Tommy. I have a theory that if Tommy was still around, Oliver would have asked Felicity out ages ago.

            "Well, this was fun." Felicity swung her coat back around her shoulders.

            "You were here for like, seven minutes." Oliver laughed. Wow, she really liked it when he did that. He should do that more often so her heart could explode into a million rainbows or something. 

            "Sorry it had to be a quickie!" She immediately furrowed her brow in annoyance. "And by _quickie_ I meant quick meeting because I've got a busy night. I have to get home to feed my neighbor's cat and watch _Dexter._ Now that I say that out loud, that sounds like a pretty pathetic "busy night", but I've got some programming to do as well... I'm really cool, aren't I?"

            He only flashed one of those melting smiles that were probably given several times a day, but somehow always managed to make her feel special. "I happen to think so."

            She had to get out of here before she became a puddle on the floor. She offered what was most likely the opposite of a calm and collect smile and nodded before turning around quickly. Felicity moved a little too quickly, because she quite literally ran into none other than Tommy Merlyn. It was more of a half-wipeout that consisted of her dropping everything in her possession, him spilling his soda, and the colliding of their heads when they bent over. She could hear Oliver's wince behind her and feel her face becoming a furnace. Of course she would make herself look stupid in front of not one but  _two_ hot billionaires. She'd hoped her feet wouldn't move as awkwardly and clunky as her mouth always seemed to. She could cancel escaping as her go to plan from now on. 

            She had to do _something_. She couldn't just stand there stupidly and pretend nothing happened. He was staring at her through expectant, concerned eyes, that were admittedly very pretty. However, she didn't feel the same "Oh God, you're smiling and I'm about to burst into flames because I'm so hot right now" kind of sensation she got when Oliver Queen so much as blinked in her direction. She hated herself.

            "Er... I guess they call it fast food for a reason." She muttered. "I'm sorry about that."

            He chuckled. "Tommy Merlyn. And you're Oliver's...?"

            "I'm his Felicity. I mean, I'm not  _his_ Felicity. I'm my own Felicity. My name is Felicity."

            "You're adorable."

            She gently pushed her glasses up her nose bashfully.

            "Felicity works for Queen Consolidated." Oliver offered from behind her and she made the mistake of looking back into the bright picture of amusement that was his entire face. He was obviously enjoying the spectacle of horror that displayed before him and made no efforts of hiding it. "She's my go-to IT girl."

            "I wouldn't mind you being  _my_ Felicity." Tommy smiled smugly. 

            "But-" Oliver interjected with a hint of annoyance. " _He's_ taken."

            "Happily so." The dark-haired man nodded. "Oliver isn't, though... Just saying."

            "Felicity, I'll walk you out." Oliver offered and smacked his friend on the back of the head before guiding her around the mess that was Tommy's spilled coffee.

            "It was nice meeting you." She smiled back at him.

            "The pleasure was all mine, really." He returned and gave her and Oliver a curious look before taking over the seat beside Oliver's. She wasn't sure what to do with all of that, but she knew Tommy Merlyn and Oliver Queen were practically an inseparable duo in their younger years and felt somewhat funny about the world's intermixing. It wasn't that she was a part of Oliver's life, but she'd never engaged in any part of his outside of meeting his large bodyguard for a few minutes. Here Tommy was looking at her like she was being vetted through a process of approval. Whatever it was, it seemed she passed.

            "This is your car, huh?" He smiled at the small vehicle and then back at her.

            "It suits me."

            "I'm sorry about him." He nodded back at the restaurant and she stared at him incredulously.

            " _You're_ sorry? For  _him?_ I'm the one who spilled his coffee and probably gave him a concussion."

            He looked at her in a way that made her feel like he was seeing right through her. "Not your most graceful moment."

            "You've really only seen me in action behind a keyboard. I can't do real-life tricks like our lovely Vigilante."

            "What do you think about him?"

            "I think he's trying." She shrugged. "That's got to count for something, right?"

            "Yeah... Well, enjoy your neighbor's cat and  _Dexter_ , Felicity. Thank you again for the book." _  
_

            "Sure. I hope everything works out. Though, I feel like I'll be seeing you soon."

            "I hope so."

****************************************************************************************************************************************

            "So." Tommy began the moment Oliver sat down. "When did you start banging her?"

            "I'm not?"

            "Oh, come on! Oliver, it's me, Tommy? Your best friend in life? I know you and you are most definitely getting laid from  _that_ little hot nerd." He pointed towards the door to emphasize his statement. "What's the scenario? Can no one know because she works for your Mom and Walter? Does she do that sexy thing the brainiac chick in playboy does with the ruler? Wait, I think that was the teacher-"

            "Tommy, I'm not hooking up with her, honestly."

            "Of course you're not." He looked at him like he was an idiot. "She's not that kind of girl. She can barely hold a casual conversation with a stranger let alone have sex with one."

            "I guess I should clarify, I'm not having any sex with her."

            "Taking things slow? That's a little hard to believe given that you're you."

            "Yeah, very slow, as in it's not happening."

            "Bullshit." His friend sipped his new coffee.

            "What? I'm being honest."

             _There's a new concept._ Tommy thought, but chose not to try and pry through his damaged buddy's inner psyche. "No you're not. You're being stupid."

            "I don't... It's not like that between us. We're just friends."

            He scoffed. "I'd believe that if you two took two seconds to take your eyes off each other."

            "She was talking to you most of the time!"

            "But YOU were looking at HER. And she kept glancing back at you."

            "Because she was talking!"

            "No, because you like her, a lot. I think you like her even more than you know."

            "You're full of it."

            "Oh, am I? Excuse me, but do you know how long it's been since I've seen you smile? Like actually smile. I'm not talking about the kind of smile you give when you're pretending to be happy or thrilled by the things that used to hype you up. You smile when you think you have hope to redeem all the shitty things you did when you were young, but you can't and deep down you know that, so you look sad even when you smile. All the time. There? When we were talking to her? You didn't look that way. I would know."

            Oliver sighed. "Well, I'm sorry the past few years haven't exactly left me chipper."

            "You've gone for every girl you possibly could in my time of knowing you. My question for you is: Why not this one?"

            "Because she's different."

            "You're only proving my point, you know?"

            "She's... Just Felicity." Oliver shook his head in disbelief. How could Tommy even think any of this? His heart hurt because of Laurel half the time, how he'd wronged her and how he could never make it up to her. He'd had too much emotional turmoil lately to even remotely involve himself in the idea in liking someone else. He wasn't wrong about thinking about Felicity separately from everyone else. He still looked at everyone in this very room as a potential attacker or target. Even people like Tommy, Laurel, Thea and Moira were difficult to differentiate from the two categories. Felicity was her own person. She was a person. He didn't know much about her other than the fact that she was  _good._

            "She's so cute, dude. And she totally digs you."

            Oliver felt the corners of his lips twitching at the thought of all her babbling. "She's a really good person."

            "And since when did you surround yourself with people like that?"

            "You and Laurel are good."

            "Not always. I mean, Laurel was always perfect, because she's Laurel. But that's different. Laurel was still like a Goddess amongst all of us. She's the Carrie Bradshaw. Felicity is the chick from  _She's All That._ She's just waiting for you to Freddie Prinze Jr. the crap out of her!"

            "Did you just reference  _Sex in the City_ and then a chick flick?"

            "I just want you to be happy, Oliver. When you first came back, I wanted to get you laid and back to your old self, but the truth is, I'm not my old self anymore. Being with Laurel has changed me and made me better. I want the same for you. And whether you want to admit it or not, that girl brought something out of you. Whether it was for a moment or whatever, she did. There's just something about it."

            Her. There was just something about her. Oliver would realize it soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify for those of you who haven't seen the movie, Laney Boggs is Rachael Leigh Cook's character in "She's All That".


	7. Silly Love Songs [4x06]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has to wonder how she got so lucky.

           The fight had been a doozy, but the payoff was well worth the struggle. 

           For the first time in a week, she slept and really  _slept._ That, and she totally had mind-blowing sex with her boyfriend right before tumbling into the best slumber ever. It was inevitable that her morning would be off to a good start.

           Felicity mewled as she stretched out in their bed, shivering when the cool air brushed across her bare flesh. She didn't need to open her eyes to realize Oliver wasn't lying beside her. If he was, she'd have her bonafide heater and wouldn't be in such a chilly predicament. She could also tell his absence by the soft sounds of music coming from downstairs in addition to the sweet smell of bacon.

             _Apparently my sex-God of a boyfriend is making sure it starts even better than I thought._

            She let the sunlit room finally grace her vision and it only heightened her good mood. It felt like the beginning of her travels with Oliver. Waking up alone, but not really alone, because his presence was nearby and it filled her heart with glee and mischief. It was different in the sense that there was more depth to them now, more establishment. Despite being at odds with him all week, they'd worked through it and she was certain they would be fine.

            Unable to resist the urge to see him much longer, she slid out of bed and into a pair of panties and one of his long sleeve thermals that lay about from the other night. It drove him crazy when she wore his stuff. His eyes would first react in fondness, softening at the image of her tiny figure in his shirt. Then, they'd darken for the same reason without failure.

           She was about to say something as she walked down the stairs, but the show before her astonished her into complete silence and awe. 

           Oliver Queen, brooding vigilante extraordinaire, was shirtless (first of all: yay!) and cooking whilst humming to the radio that clearly played "Silly Love Songs" by Paul McCartney. She could tell by the lack of tension in his back muscles that he was at complete ease in his own world of omelets and oldies. She couldn't help but bite her lip in a combination of affection and bubbling amusement at the sight. He was even swaying a little bit, causing her to hone in on his butt in those low-riding sweatpants.

            She sat down at the top step, unwilling to lose her opportunity to watch the spectacle unfold before her. If she made a smidgen of noise, she knew his senses would immediately detect her and her cover would be ruined. She was honestly wondering if bluebirds and cute little rodents were going to approach him to help clean up along with the rest of the woodland creatures.

           He waltzed around the kitchen like it was his grand stage and she let herself enjoy the fact that this was the same man that was too emotionally wounded to feel he deserved any kind of love. He claimed he wasn't good enough for it, that he was too dangerous. She wished last year-Oliver could see how he was now. This was a man capable of murder and he was in their kitchen, delicately setting the table and placing a flower at the middle.

           Her heart was swelling to the point where she remotely feared it would pop from inside her chest. She had to touch him.

           As he maneuvered with whatever he was concocting over the stove, she silently sauntered down the remaining steps and wrapped her arms around his waist, placing a firm kiss into the center of his bare back. He didn't even tense, knowing very well that it was his little blonde genius that enveloped him in her embrace. He leaned into her touch as he continued attempting to keep some of his focus on breakfast. Her hands roamed over his abdomen, absently stroking the lines of his muscles and scars. Her face was still buried between his shoulder blades and she remained there for a moment, taking him in by the means of all the senses.

           "Good morning." She muffled into his warm skin.

           "Good morning." He said quietly and his voice was so light that she couldn't help the surge of giddiness that trailed through her. This was all hers now. She wanted to smack herself for distancing herself from this all week. How did she even have that sort of willpower?

           She turned her face so her cheek pressed against his back and she could speak. "I'm off today."

           "I know." And she could hear the grin in his voice. How perfect was that? "After your hard week, I figured you deserved a big breakfast."

           "I'm pretty sure I lived off corn chips and soda this week. By last night, I swear I was shaking like a blender."

           "I was going to bring this to you in bed. I figured you would have slept later than 9 am."

           "I couldn't sleep without my electric blanket."

           "We don't have an electric blanket."

           "I do. He serves many talents such as archery, cooking, and giving exceptional back rubs."

           He placed the pan down and turned the oven on low before shifting so her faced her. Her chin rested against his chest.

           "Hi." She smiled up at him blissfully.

           "Hi." He responded with the same glow before pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. His hands trailed down to her hips, stroking the material of his own shirt.

           "Can I ask you something?" She rubbed noses with him for a moment, grin widening.

           "You have my full attention."

           "FYI-- I am, by no means, complaining. In fact, I am so blissed out right now--"

           "-You're welcome."

           "Yes, thank you. I'm just exploding with endorphins and I never thought to ask when we were away, because it all feels so organic."

           "Okay, go ahead."

           "When did my grouchy, brooding, intimidating vigilante become an omelet-making, blushy-faced-emoji-sending, lunch-packing, love-song-singing pile of beautiful mush? Has this always been underneath all that muscle?" She poked his strong chest playfully. "I love it. I really do. You seem so... at ease when you're in this element and it is honestly the sexiest thing in the whole world. It also helps that you're shirtless, which is always nice, but you know what I mean."

           He broke out in a unadulterated smile of his own, dimples marking his cheeks and eyes shining with pure glee. God, she loved these moments with him and she loved him even more. 

           "You make me this way. Well, you don't  _make_ me, but I don't know how to be any other way with you. It's automatic. I've never felt more excited about making someone breakfast before or good morning kisses or just... being before. I don't think I could be that guy without you. More importantly, I don't want to be."

           "I like this guy a lot." She tightened her hold on him. "You might even say I love him."

           "Might?"

           "That depends on if his omelet is as good as his mouth." Her eyes darkened at the memory (or memories, for that matter) of the night before, but the teasing tone never left her voice.

           "Babe, these are pancakes." He chortled. "Just because _your_ omelets might looklike pancakes--"

           She swatted his chest in mock-anger. "Excuse me, pal. Do you  _want_ to get in another fight?"

           "Hell, yes." In a quick and fluid series of moments, Oliver slipped his hands under her bare thighs and lifted her onto the counter, legs spread so he could step right between them and sucking her into a hard and tantalizing kiss, squeezing her closer to his embrace. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she ground against his front in a manner that reminded both of the night before and motivated waves of increased need over them. Felicity's feet raised to slowly begin to kick down the waistband of his sweatpants. His hands slinked up her legs and removed the small cloth with little to no effort. Oliver was just about to move her from the counter so he could have at her upstairs, but the front door unlocked and opened and in came Donna Smoak.

           "Oooh  _good_ morning!" She squealed and both Oliver and Felicity reluctantly released each other. "I see you two have made up."

           Felicity hopped down from the counter while Oliver adjust his pants in the most discrete way he could manage, pink coating their cheeks. "Are you just getting in?"

           "You're not the only one who needed to get laid." She smirked and nudged her daughter. "I see we both accomplished that."

           "Oh God." Felicity grimaced. 

           "My words exactly, because I just had a makeshift date with a wonderful man."

           "That's great, Donna." Oliver smiled and began serving up food. "Pancakes?"

           "Oh! No thank you, honey. I'm going to go get some sleep. I'll just leave you two to enjoy." It was obvious the woman wasn't referring to breakfast, but neither was in a particular mood to do anything while she was home. 

           She shut herself into her room and Felicity let out a sigh before taking a bite from her pancakes. "Oh, Donna Smoak."

           Oliver leaned forward and kissed her cheek as she chewed. "She's one of a kind, just like you."

           Her eyes shined up at him. "You're lucky I don't tell the others how gooey you are."

           "You're right. I'd have to go extra hard on them during sparring to assert my manliness."

           "You can assert your manliness in other ways if you want." She winked. She was not about to stay cock-blocked by her own mother like a teenager. They would make do. 

           "Like how?"

           "Like... We could go to the lair, lock it up for "maintenance" and I could watch you do the Salmon Ladder. I've been dying to try that thing I told you always thought about when you do that-- Where are you going?"

           "Getting my shoes. Let's go!


	8. Silent Screams [4x21]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity share a much needed moment after the events of 4x21.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

When Oliver walked into the lair, he could feel the sober somberness in the air. At first it was because he assumed everyone had gone home to get changed, gather belongings, and establish a game plan for the next 24 hours of hell. Diggle and Lyla made arrangements for baby Sara to be looked after in an ARGUS safe place, Thea was still God knows where with Alex, and it seemed Felicity's father had fled the scene too. God, it must truly be May. However, he found he wasn't truly alone, but what he saw was as completely devastating as it was expected.

Felicity sat at her computer station, still and unmoving, looking through her monitors. He could see the screen was at the login section, untampered, and her eyes were sullen in the reflection. There was a strong sadness to her frame, like she was trying to forget that she lost so much in such a short span and push all her focus on the task at hand. However, for the current moment, there was no real move. After he and Diggle ran into a mystical Darhk, they were expelled from the area without an answer to stopping his current power trip. It sucked that they needed to wait on his move, but it was necessary.

"Hey." Oliver said carefully, in order not to start her, and laid his bow down. 

No answer, but he could see her hands twitching. Cautiously, he walked over to her chair and slowly turned it so she faced him. Her eyes were red presumably from crying and her face was pale. Almost no makeup clung to her face and she desperately avoided eye contact by looking at her unsettled hands. In all his time of knowing her, her hands were almost never stilled. Sometimes out of nerves, insecurity, giddiness, but this time was out of remorse, unsure remorse. 

"Felicity?" Her name came out like a whisper. 

She swallowed a lump in her throat. "50,355."

"What?"

"50,355 people died in Havenrock tonight. Because of me."

He knelt down as he had time and time again when getting on her level when she was in the wheelchair. He placed a hand on either of her armrests, grounding himself as he looked up at her. 

"That wasn't your-"

"-fault." She laughed weakly. "Yeah, Lyla, Diggle, and even my father have been singing that song all night."

"Well, they're all right. Felicity, this responsibility only lies on one man."

"God, I know I tell you that all the time, and I meant it. I still do mean it, but this was the direct result of an action I made, Oliver. This was a choice."

"War is all about making calls. No matter how unpleasant. Whether we like it or not, we can't... We can't always save everyone. What we can do is save as many people as possible. You made the right call tonight. Had you hadn't, and the death toll would have been 100 times worse."

"Somehow that doesn't change the fact that 50,355 people who weren't supposed to die tonight, did."

"I know it doesn't and if I know you like I do you've rallied every possible outcome this could go in that brilliant brain of yours, calculating with the given time and knowledge you had if it could have gone another way, but even you've determined that it was inevitable."

"The neighboring cities were all overpopulated and close together..." She massaged her temples. "I can't help but think of them and how uninvolved they are in this war we're fighting with Darhk. They were innocent. They had no idea we were fighting a monster or how to prepare."

"War takes casualties and collateral damage. There's no such thing as a triumphant victory, because there will always be losses. It doesn't mean we don't fight them for the greater good."

"I know. It's selfish of me to-"

"-Hey, hey, hey, no. Don't do that to yourself. Do not feel guilty over your own guilt. It's completely justified. We all have our own burdens to bear right now. John is suffering at the fallout of his brother, Thea still has the bloodlust guilt on her soul, and me? Well, you have firsthand knowledge that I'm constantly finding reasons to blame myself for anything and everything."

She laughed softly and wiped another stray tear away. "Yeah, we're all screwed up."

"I think it's what makes us a team." Oliver sighed, but appreciated the soft smile the fought its way to her face. "I just know that after everything we've been through, all the pain endured in the past few weeks, I'm tired of going at it alone."

Felicity looked at him thoughtfully before gently taking his hand in hers. "Me too. This weight is too heavy on my own."

"You know that if I could take it away from you and place it all on myself, I would."

She squeezed his hands. "I wouldn't let you. It wouldn't be yours to hurt over. I'd say you have enough on that guilt-ridden brain of yours."

He smiled softly. "I'm not going to pretend I know what you're going through, but I do know something about the dangers of blaming yourself and drowning in your own grief. It's a slippery slope, but I'm here for you, and I know if anyone can pull themselves up from it, it's you. You're the strongest person I know, Felicity Smoak."

"And you're the strongest person I know, Oliver Queen."

"And we will stop him. I believe that. Lives are going to be lost, but we'll get him."

Felicity shifted her hands from his to gently holding either side of his face firmly. Her thumbs stroked his cheeks subconsciously and for a moment, she couldn't hear the tens of thousands of screams in her ears. She couldn't feel the heavy burden of guilt on her soul. It wasn't a permanent fix and this certainly wasn't a pain that could just be simply healed. No, she'd think about those people for the rest of her days, but Oliver was right and she'd have to come to terms with her own decisions. This life had taken a lot from her in the past couple months. First, she'd lost the use of her legs (which she'd luckily gained again), then Oliver, then Laurel died, then she lost her company and her chance at making a difference outside of the time, and now there was a 50,000+ death count on her conscience. She, too, was truly tired of going at it alone. If they were going to beat this vile man, they couldn't do it alone. They had to be a team.

She gently rested her forehead against his and just took a moment. Maybe it was a moment they didn't have to lose. However, breathing in his closeness restored an ounce of hope in her. It restored a tiny voice in her head that said they could do this. Whether it be defeating Darhk or lasting together felt one in the same. She just knew everything had to be okay. Not the same, but okay.


End file.
